The Discovery
by Eligrl77
Summary: The third installment of His Return. Molly has moved on (as she thought) with her life. Just when she thinks so, the consulting detective changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Molly tried not to fall asleep on the way over to John's wedding. The tube was full of people most likely going to work. The endless amount of noise was good enough to keep her awake. She was lucky to get the day off from work for this. She hadn't seen much of Sherlock since "the incidents" as she referred to it to herself privately. Sherlock had been on crime after crime solving high now that he was back with John. He was going to be the best man, at least according to Lestrade. She still lived alone in her flat. He had left her dazed and confused about their situation. She had felt like the last few weeks, he was completely ignoring her. Too involved with being back to notice her. It was like old times.

She had sworn in her mind that she had her period. Then it seemed like not long after came all the faint spells, nausea, and the world's worst headaches. She fainted even during work one day. That had never happened in all the times she had been there. She knew neither that Sherlock nor her used protection. She was never considered sexually active. Was this all really happening? Maybe that was why he had been ignoring her? She tugged on her long pink dress as the stops came one after another. She knew she was going to see Sherlock again. She was terrified and afraid of that. All her mind thought of was not getting sick (she did bring some bags in her purse. Just in case.)

Finally, the annoying muffled voice announced her destination. She was slow to get off and everyone seemed to brush her by. It was a Monday, so I guess they had an excuse. It was very rainy out, and she found her matching umbrella. She walked up a few blocks before finding the lit and colorful church: St. Thomas of Calpernia in big wooden letters. Standing on either side of the large red doors leading to the service was Greg and his wife Lesley.

"Gosh Molly, it's been a long time since I've seen you in a dress," he grinned and hugged her.

"What are you all doing standing around?" she asked.

"We got assigned by John to pass out the programs," Lesley smiled at her as she gave her one. "Here you go dear. All women have to sit on the right side. Old traditions I guess. I'm finally glad to meet you Molly."

After a short walkway, she was in the church. The candles were lit, the murals covering the place. She remembered how it was when she went to Sherlock's "funeral." Knowing he wasn't dead and still having to keep a straight face. She could still see John weep like that and still having to lie. The memory of it still haunted her. Sherlock was standing near the front. She didn't see him watching her. She was too busy making sure she found a seat alone. Once she sat down, they made uncomfortable eye contact once more. Molly lowered her eyes down to the pretty and pink program. She closed her eyes as the organist played a mixture of Bach and Mozart.

"_Don't faint, don't faint, don't be sick, don't faint," _she chanted to herself. Some more people processed in and greeted Molly warmly. She knew the ceremony was about to begin when she saw Greg and Lesley close the heavy doors. Everyone quickly stood up as the wedding march kicked into high gear. Mary walked down that aisle liked she had done it a thousand times before. Head thrown back and the veil carried by some younger children. Quite dramatic for someone like John she thought. John though looked so happy. Maybe it was because Sherlock was here too? She couldn't tell.

The ceremony was very Catholic and very long to stand for. Molly had to bend her legs a little now and then. When was he ever going to kiss the bride? Obviously no one was objecting. Sherlock's attention was on the happy couple, so she didn't have to worry about anymore awkward eye stares again. Sherlock did look wrenchingly gorgeous though. She had never seen him so well dressed before. Her mind was off in space till she heard the priest say John could kiss his bride. Everyone clapped for an age as the happy couple embraced. She sighed happily for them as they did the same.

Quite a lot of people had come to see John get married. She was convinced 90% of Scotland Yard was here. She knew it would be quite a long time waiting, standing in line before she would get to get a word in. She stayed where she was, watching the people pass by. All of a sudden a voice from the crowd startled her.

"Molly," Sherlock breathed as he came close to her pew. He looked concerned. Her breathing increased and her hands shook a little.

"_God he still has this stupid affect over me. I am stupid, stupid. Don't tell him ANYTHING," _her mind screamed at her. He slightly stepped forward and she moved a tad bit down the long wooden pew. It looked like he was trying to say something, but couldn't. Molly couldn't handle the situation and stood up. She walked briskly down the right side of the church and found where the bathrooms were. She hastily ran in and locked the door behind her. Now in tears and her makeup was failing her a little. Her nerves didn't help her feeling of nausea. She quickly ran to the toilet and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up with a terrible headache and in a daze. As her sight became clearer, she realized she was surrounded by Mrs. Hudson.

"_Well this is rather embarrassing," _she thought to herself.

"Are you alright love?" she asked her.

"Oh gosh, did I have a bad fall again?"

"Well Sherlock saw you running for the loo and he was waiting for you to come out of there, but you never did. He thought something had happened to you. He ran and saw you were conked out right there on the bathroom floor. I'm just glad Sherlock spared the bathroom floor from being shot at. He can get a tad hysterical when he's upset you know," she shook her head.

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Everyone else is at the reception now. Sherlock and I stayed behind to make sure you were alright and didn't need to go to the hosp-," she was cut off by Sherlock taking her face into his hands, studying her.

"Oh Molly I was so worried about you. You feel hot," she felt his cold hands on her.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" she smacked them away. "You are overreacting. We should all probably get to the reception before they start it without us."

"You were on the floor-"

"Yes I was. I would really prefer to not speak about it. Now let's pop in to the reception now shall we?" she hissed at him. She darted off, not looking behind either for Sherlock or Mrs. Hudson. She was now officially in a rotten mood. Luckily the reception wasn't too far down. It was at the very fancy Italian restaurant Brasserie's. As soon as Molly walked in, Greg came up to her.

"Where on earth were you dear? I was wondering where you went," he put his arm around her. He'd obviously had a few drinks. Everyone else had been unaware of her late arrival. John and Mary were in the middle of all the action, chatting everyone up. Little name cards were all over the place. She frowned greatly when she saw hers.

"_Of course it is next to bloody fucking Sherlock," _she frowned. As if today could not be any worse. She took a deep sigh as she sat near the almost full table. His chair still sat empty. She chatted quietly with Harriet, John's sister. She was already drunk and telling wild stories of her youth. When Sherlock walked in, she was almost thankful of it. His eyes still beaming of concern as he sat in the seat next to her. Greg was still going on about something she could care less for. She noticed Sherlock quietly holding her wrist. She realized quickly he was taking her pulse.

"You are being daft," she huffed at him and crossed her arms.

"You are hiding something from me Molly," he told her coolly, almost a whisper.

"I am hiding nothing. You haven't talked to me in weeks. I'd sure as hell like to know why. Obviously you are hiding something from me too probably right?" she stared him down.

"Molly, you are never like this. I've never known you to have mood swings like this. You are usually very polite."

"I don't have to be polite to you," she grimaced. As soon as she spoke, there was the sound of forks hitting glasses. It was time for all the long speeches for John and Mary. Sherlock gave a rousing one as laughter filled the room. Everyone except Molly, who was at the edge of her chair trying to not have Sherlock touch her. Finally when all of that ended, the food started coming around. Molly only took a little bit for herself, letting the rest of her table have more of the fettuccini alfredo.

"You should try and eat some more Molly," Sherlock tried speaking soothingly. Instead of aiming his hands for her wrists he caressed the open neck.

"You are very hot Molly," he was deducing things and she knew it.

"Sherlock Holmes, I am not interested in your deductions today okay? Save them for the dead if you mind," she stuffed herself with the pasta. She forgot how famished she was. He leaned in even closer so Harriet would stop eavesdropping looking as if she was watching a soap opera at the two.

"You have been following every symptom as I have read. Mood swings, nausea, fainting, you are eating all the bread here, and you are ghastly hot. You had to have fainted from all the incense. Smells can be triggering around this time also. Molly… you have to be pregnant then," he said quietly. Her blood ran cold. She hadn't even thought about getting a pregnancy test. Yet he was able to deduce the hell out of her. She felt like she was going to be sick again. She silently threw her fancy napkin on her plate and got up from her chair. She couldn't deal with this realization, let alone he just realized it for her. Molly found the outdoor sitting area. Luckily, John and Mary had booked the entire restaurant to themselves for the day. No one was around. Of course once more, Sherlock followed her.

"If you thought I was pregnant, why didn't you talk to me then?" she yelled at him.

"I… I didn't know what to do about the situation. We had sex only one time. Obviously we were too much in passion to think of consequences."

"Consequences, oh yes I know. How John and cases are so much more important to you. I of course would screw all that up for you. I didn't even have a test yet because I didn't think I was," she started to sob uncontrollably on the outdoor table. She was so upset, she couldn't think straight. She felt so tired and drained. Sherlock was quickly on the phone with Mycroft to take them back to their place. He told John and Mary she wasn't feeling well and they understood, of course not knowing any of the situation. She closed her eyes as the car moved, listening the drops of water hitting the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock was quick to get her from the car to his room. It seemed like such a longer distance to her now. She was physically and mentally exhausted. A pregnancy test box sat at the edge of the bathroom sink.

"_You bastard, you have known all this time probably," _she sighed as she went in. She was jolted by the two pink lines. She shook as she exited the result in her left hand. Sherlock took her into his arms, kissing much of her face.

"I've known it all along Molly Hooper. What are your two favorite ice cream flavors?" he asked.

"Let me think, strawberry and cookies and cream. Why are you asking?"

"I'm going out to the store," he deviously smiled.

"Well many things are changing, aren't they?" he winked at her as he left. She sighed as she turned on the telly. Some drab American sitcom rerun she could care less for. The sofa was making her drowsy till he came back with two half gallon tubs. Her eyes widened in confusion.

"Aren't I allowed to buy my pregnant girl ice cream?" Sherlock held them up in front of her. He put the emphasis on pregnant.

"Whatever you're planning, I want no part of it," she huffed and rolled the blanket around her on the couch and fell fast asleep.

It had to be at least 2 AM when she woke back up. She was _craving _the ice cream Sherlock had gotten her earlier. She quietly cut the wrapping and was eating the strawberry out of the cart.

"You must be hungry," she heard his voice from behind her, starling her. "I bought it special for you."

"I can tell. It doesn't strike me as a flavor of your liking," she laughed as she spooned the ice cream into her mouth. He suddenly took the carton from her hands, thinking he wanted to eat some with her. However, he put took a spoonful of it and held it up to her mouth. She was enjoying this enough not to realize she had eaten the entire carton. He helped open the other one and continued to spoon feed her.

"Oh Sherlock, this is so much ice cream. I am not sure how much I can eat," she rubbed her tummy.

"I think you have it in you," he replied. The _way _he said it made her keep going. She was happy to be wearing no pants as she felt her tummy slightly grow. As much as she complained to him, she did as he said. Somehow someway, she had gotten through that gallon as well.

"Oh Sherlock that was so much ice cream," she moaned and rocked back and forth. He kissed her all over her belly gently.

"My baby is going to be growing inside you," he spoke into her ear. "I want you to eat as much as you can. You're eating for two now," he said as he kissed her lower and lower. Her shoes and dress by now had flown right off. He managed to unhook her bra in an embrace and tease her very sensitive nipples.

"Oh Sherlock," she moaned as his tongue toyed with her. "I want you to fuck me now. I want me inside you again!" she begged as he took her in his arms back to his bed. He quickly got off her panties and his tongue worshiped her entrance. Her breathing grew deeper and her moans ever louder. He honored her request by flipping her over, after he shed some of his own clothing.

He started to thrust against her fast and hard. The friction that was building was causing them to both deeply moan. She begged him to go faster over and over. He continued to until her body clamped down on him. Stream after stream of orgasms came through him. They were both hot and sticky by the end of the entire ordeal. All Molly could do after all of that was just hold Sherlock in her arms. They both fell into a deep sleep. Both overcome in heat, lust, and adoration.


End file.
